Someone Like Benny
by JustMe133
Summary: Sequel to "A Friend Like Rory". Rated T for boyxboy, as are most of my stories. BETHAN, if that's not obvious.Rated T for safety and because people don't like boyxboy
1. An Intro And Recap

**Yay for my next batch of unfinished stories!**

**Yes, this is the sequel to "A Friend Like Rory." I'm thinking I may make this a three-story arc, depending on how this one goes. I'll see what I can do. :D**

**I hope this story turns out okay. I really feel kinda "iffy" on it soooo…. Yeah.**

**Also, I'm considering making this an "M-rated" story because come on, they're seniors in high school… hormonal teenagers… Get where I'm going with this? Of course, that's only a consideration. For now, this is a T rating :)**

**Hope ya'll like it.**

**Sadly, in no way do I own MBAV. I own nothing except the thoughts in my head, which apparently are pretty good…**

…

Benny POV:

I smiled as I watched Ethan and Rory "argue" about some stupid movie we went and saw this weekend. Even though we're dating, Rory comes with us and hangs out with us all the time. It's not awkward for him. It's not really awkward for us. If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't be together, so we're grateful to have him as our friend.

A few months have passed since all the trouble with Erica, Ethan's dad, that psycho chick, and all that drama. Ethan lived with Rory for a couple of weeks, but he's in a new house with his mom and sister, which happens to be a block from me! So we see each other even more now. I've even become good friends with his mom and sister.

The new semester for school is coming up. It's our last semester. We'll be graduating soon.

They're still arguing.

"Oh come on, the only reason you didn't see that part was because you were too busy sucking face with Benny!" Rory exclaimed, pointing a finger accusingly at me.

"Stop blaming my boyfriend for me not paying attention," Ethan said, shooting a smirk my way. I just stifle my laughter and watch them.

"Well if your boyfriend wasn't so insistent on making out with you while we're watching a movie, then I wouldn't have to blame him."

"It's not my fault that he finds me _irresistible_," Ethan said in a joking tone, finally causing me to burst out laughing.

"Y-you g-guys a-are t-too m-much," I said in between laughs, gasping for breath. They both look at me, serious looks on their faces as I continue laughing. Finally, Ethan breaks and begins laughing with me, Rory soon following. Once we've all stopped and caught our breath, I look at them. "Are you guys done arguing? I need to go get some school stuff." They both nod and we head to the nearest store, me and Ethan holding hands, Rory next to us, doing stupid shit to make us and passer-by's laugh.

So yeah, everything is going good.

…

Rory POV:

They look happy. Benny and Ethan. And it's all thanks to me! Because I'm awesome like that. They've been together for about 3 or 4 months now, which is pretty good for them both. Benny's never had a steady relationship because he wouldn't ever admit he liked guys, and Ethan was too emotionally scarred to let anyone close.

Until I came into his life that is. Now, me and him are best friends, almost inseparable, and he and Benny _are_ inseparable. Seriously, they spend all the time together that they can. I asked them once if they had any problems with me always hanging around. They said no, because if it wasn't for me, then they wouldn't be together. That always makes me feel good, knowing I made my friends that happy.

Seriously, if they could, they'd be _glowing_ with happiness. That's how happy they are. Looking at them now, I can't stop the smile that comes to my face. Ethan looks so happy. He's always smiling now, or laughing. And Benny's pretty happy too. Which makes me happy. Helping people feels good, but I'm too much of a goofball to do it all the time.

I miss Ethan living with me. It was like having a brother, which is what I think of Ethan as. But his mom finally got full custody of him and Jane, so they're living with her now, which is good for them both. They're dad was … well controlling and crazy.

I'm just glad to see Ethan happy. When he's happy, I can't help but be happy too.

…

Ethan POV:

We got into the store, Benny kissing me quickly then running off to get his school junk. I just shake my head at the spastic boy and look at Rory to see him smirking at me.

"What?" Before he could respond a young teenage girl, probably about 13 or 14 runs up to me, a huge, creepy smile on her face.

"OH MY GAAAAAAAAWD!" she said in a high squeaky voice, "YOU AND YOUR BOYFRIEND ARE SO CUTE TOGETHER! I COMPLETELY SUPPORT YOU! SO CUUUUUUUUUUUUUTE!" she screamed again before being dragged away by her mom. **[Don't ask about the random girl, I just had the sudden urge to throw her in there]**

"Sorry about that," the woman said, dragging the girl away. "She gets excited easily," she called over her shoulder. Me and Rory just exchanged a look of pure terror before bursting out laughing. I see Benny pop his head over a shelf, looking at us.

"What I miss?" he asked innocently, causing me and Rory to laugh even harder. Honestly, I don't remember smiling or laughing this much before in life. And it's all thanks to them. I just hope this doesn't blow up in my face. All good things come to an end right? Our laughing dies down and I see Rory looking at me.

"Stop that," he says, face serious.

"Stop what?"

"Stop thinking so much. You're just going to give yourself a headache."

"I'm allowed to think."

"Not about stuff that upsets you,' he said, still watching me.

"How'd you -?"

"Ethan, I know you. Just stop thinking about whatever you're thinking about. Just be happy for once." I just look at him, surprised by what he said. Finally I nodded.

"You're right. I overthink way too much." He smiled then ran off to find Benny, leaving me alone with my thoughts. He's right. I always think too much. I should just be happy. Everything's going good with us. I really like Benny and he really likes me. Everything's going good and I plan to keep it that way.

…

3rd person POV:

She had seen the three boys walk into the store, the very store she was heading too. She quickly changed her course and just watched them, disgust on her face. She frowned when she saw the tall boy kiss the shorter brunette before running off.

"Ugh," she said to herself, watching them.

"They're still together?" a voice said, pulling her from her thoughts. She saw a girl a little younger than herself staring at the group of boys as well, a similar frown on her face.

"You know them?"

"The short brunette. The tall one and the blonde ruined everything!"

"Funny, the blonde and the short brunette ruined everything for me," she said, turning to face the other girl. "Maybe …?" she said, voice trailing off as she raised her eyebrows at the other girl, who smiled deviously back.

"Maybe."

"I'm Erica."

"I'm Sierra." The two girls shook hands, each wearing identical evil smirks.

…

**Yep, that's the end of the first chapter! Hope this story turns out good : D**

**Let me know what you think!**

**-JustMe133**


	2. Trouble's Brewing

…

Benny and Ethan were at their lockers, talking happily with Rory when they saw Erica stalk past them, a few choice words falling past her lips that they could hear; "Fags" and "losers" to name a couple. They just shook them off, that didn't bother them. Benny and Ethan were happy, and they promised each other that no one would ever get in the way of their happiness. They made it to their final semester of senior year, of school!, without people getting in the way.

Nothing was going to stop them from being happy.

Although two people were insistent on making their lives miserable.

But our boys didn't know that yet.

Ethan was laughing happily with his best friend and boyfriend. He didn't remember the last time he was so happy just to see people.

That happiness soon left as his eyes traveled through the school hallway and landed on familiar red-brown hair walking towards them. He knew that hair color anywhere.

"Crap," he whispered, causing Benny and Rory to look at him. But he wasn't looking at them. They followed his eyes and gasped as they saw who was coming their way.

"Hello Ethan," Sierra said, smiling at him as she neared. Her smile turned to a grimace as she stared at Benny. "Hello fag," she said in a hateful voice. Her eyes landed on Rory, and she still grimaced. "Hello."

The three boys just looked at her, not responding as her brown eyes found Ethan's.

"Why are you here?" he said angrily, the hate he felt for her clear in his eyes and voice.

"Oh baby you missed me!"

"Don't call me that! And no, I don't and didn't. Why. Are. You. Here?"

"Your dad worked it out with my parents. I am now the newest student here," she said, a satisfied smile on her face as Ethan's face fell.

…

Ethan POV:

I knew the minute I saw Sierra that my life would be a living hell. No amount of support from Benny and Rory will help me through this.

I am officially in hell.

"Ethan!" Sierra said, snapping her fingers in my face. I feel Benny's arm tighten around my waist, but I ignore it.

"What?" I snap at her, glaring.

"I just wanted to tell you I have a few classes with you. I've got to go talk to my best friend now. See you soon." Then she quickly kisses my cheek before running off. I just stare at her, my mouth open. I look at Benny to see him glaring daggers at her as she walks over to … Erica.

Of course.

…

Benny POV:

That fuckin' bitch kissed my boyfriend… even if it was just the cheek it still pissed me off.

And of course she's friends with Erica. Looks like me and Ethan are in for some hell this semester. I take a deep breath and look at Ethan to see him watching me.

"You okay?" I ask him, eyes roaming over his face to see if he was regretting me. That's my biggest fear, that he'll end up regretting opening up to me like he has.

"I'm fine. Really. This semester is gonna horrible, but I'll be okay…I think."

"I'm right here. I'll be right here the whole time," I saw, tightening my arm around him a little more.

"I know," he whispers, and he kisses me, right there in the hallway, and I know he means so much with a simple kiss.

…

Rory POV:

I see Erica and Sierra whispering together while shooting glares at my best friends.

They're planning something.

And I will not let them fuck with my friends.

Oh hell no.

…

Ethan, Benny, and Rory were picking new seats for the semester in their first class. Ethan was wedged between the two boys; their way of making sure no one (Erica and Sierra specifically) would sit next to him and mess with his mind. Benny's hand finds Ethan's under the table, interlacing their fingers.

"Hi guys," Sarah said, walking up to them and taking the open seat next to Rory. They had slowly become somewhat friends with the dark-haired girl after Erica had tried to get Ethan to kill himself. Ethan watched Sarah smile at them. He smiled back until he felt thin fingers run over his leg quickly and gently. He looked at Rory, who was staring at Sarah.

"Hey Sarah," he said, eyes completely focused on her. Ethan stared at his best friend for a minute before he felt his hand being squeezed. He looked at Benny, who was looking at him questioningly.

"You okay?" he asked, scooting his chair a little closer.

"Yeah, just spacing out."

Benny was about to say something when Sierra and Erica strutted into the room. Erica sat next to Benny, smiling happily at him.

"So, now that you've "dated" that thing for a bit and got this out of your system, why don't you give me a shot now?"

"Why don't you go jump off a bridge?" Benny asked, glaring at her. Her smile turned to a scowl for a second before smiling again.

"I'll make this easy on you. The school's having a "Welcome Back" dance. Who will you ask?" she asked, batting her eyelashes at him.

"Ethan, will you go with me to the dance?" Benny asked, making Erica mad.

"Benny!"

"I'd love to," Ethan said, kissing Benny quickly before the teacher walked into the room. Rory watched the exchange for a second too long before turning to Sarah.

"Go with me?" he asks, smiling at her.

"Sure," she said happily, smiling at him. He smiled back, but his fingers brushed over Ethan's jean-clad leg again before returning to the table top. He sees Ethan looking at him but he doesn't say anything.

…

Rory POV:

For some reason, I had the urge to touch Ethan. So I did. I know I'm not bi. I'm full into girls. Especially the hottie I'm taking to the dance.

So why do my fingers twitch to run over his leg again?

I just push that thought out of my mind and just focus on Sarah.

…

The dance was in full motion as the boys and Sarah arrived. Ethan saw Sierra and Erica out of the corner of his eye, but decided to ignore them.

So, he began dancing with Benny. Of course, like every high school, there were some homophobes out there, but they just ignored them, and hoped for the best.

A slow song came on, and before they could get in each other's arms, they were interrupted. Erica grabbed Ethan and began dancing with him while Sierra took Benny and danced with him, away from Ethan.

"What do you want?" Benny asked, glaring at her as she snaked her arms around him and smirked at him.

"Just wanted to tell you, I won't stop at anything to get Ethan back. Nothing will get in my way. Including you and those two fag supporters over there," she said, tilting her head in the direction of Rory and Sarah, who were watching them.

"Well, let me tell you, I won't give Ethan up without a fight."

…

Ethan saw Benny and Sierra talking as they danced. He looked at Erica to see her staring at him.

"Why'd you interrupt us?"

"To talk to you, dear little gay boy. I just want you to know, Benny belongs with me. Nothing will get in the way of what I want. And I want him. And once I have him, he'll forget all about you."

"You can't have him. He's mine. And I don't plan on giving him up anytime soon. You should just accept that and move on."

Erica glared daggers at him as the song ended. He quickly pushed away from her and moved back to Benny as another slow song began. As they wrapped their arms around each other and began to dance, they saw Erica and Sierra walk out, shooting glares at them both.

This was gonna be a long semester.

…


	3. It Begins

**Happy Easter!**

…

Rory POV:

I watched as Ethan and Benny were talking in the hallway. I don't really get why I want to touch Ethan so much. I mean, maybe I'm bi-curious? I don't think so. I mean, he's the only, and I mean _only_, guy that I feel like this towards.

I decide to ignore it and focus on Sarah, who was heading my way.

"Hey," she said, smiling slightly.

"Hey," I say back, smiling. I look when Ethan and Benny begin to walk towards me, holding hands. They're so happy, and I'm so happy for them.

I hope to find that someday, maybe with Sarah, maybe not. For now, we're just friends. I look when she turns to the guys.

"I heard some talk about things Sierra and Erica are planning."

"Like?" Benny asked, and I notice how he tenses at the mention of them.

"They're goal is to make you guys look like really stupid in front of the other. So, be prepared."

"They think that'll work?" Ethan asked, skeptical. Sarah just shrugged.

"Apparently."

…

3rd person POV:

Half the school day had passed. No tricks from the girls yet. The boys began to relax. As Ethan and Rory were walking back to Benny's locker, Rory swung an arm around Ethan's shoulder as they talked.

Ethan didn't complain, because they were just friends, and everyone in school could clearly see that.

Rory just wanted to touch Ethan, hoping to get that urge out of his system.

As Benny got in their sights and shot both boys a smile, although mainly directed at Ethan, Ethan stumbled, falling flat on his face, dragging Rory down with him.

The two boys just looked at each other then up at Benny before busting out laughing.

On the side, a furious Erica and Sierra could be seen watching the three boys.

Benny helped Rory up, then his boyfriend.

"What happened?" he asked the still laughing boys, raising an eyebrow.

"I think… Sierra… tripped me," Ethan muttered out between laughs, pointing at the lone pencil that had rolled into his path.

"Ah. A ploy to embarrass you?" he asked, to which Ethan nodded.

"Did you have to bring me down with you?" Rory asked, looking at his best friend.

"You're the one that was holding onto me," he said with a slight chuckle. Rory just shrugged and smiled.

Suddenly, some kid they didn't know, but who looked to be a sophomore or junior, ran up to them and pulled Benny's pants down. Ethan and Rory exchanged awkward looks before busting out laughing again.

Benny looked down, thankful that he had worn plain boxers today instead of some with some weird design or something. He shrugged and pulled his pants up before laughing with his boyfriend and friend.

A pair of angry screams sounded from the other side of the hallway before matching sounds of angry high heels clicking on the floor away from them.

Benny and Ethan's hands interlaced.

Those girls were gonna have try harder than that.

…

Benny and Rory were over at Ethan's house, relaxing after a full day of the girls trying to make them not like each other.

"They don't give up do they?" Benny asked as he plopped down onto Ethan's couch.

"Nope, and I managed to get stuck in everything they tried. I need to stop hanging out with you guys," Rory said, falling on top of Benny, making him groan out in pain. Ethan shook his head as he heard the doorbell ring. Opening it, the smile fell from his face.

"Dad."

"I need to talk to you," the stern looking man said, pushing past his son and into the living room. He stopped when he saw the two boys now wrestling on the floor. He turned to Ethan and glared. "I bet your loving this aren't you? Watching two guys fight and grope each other?"

"Guys, go to my room. I'll be there in a bit," Ethan said, his eyes not leaving his father's. Benny and Rory quickly left, leaving the son and father alone. "What do you want?"

"I've heard that you've been ignoring Sierra and flaunting your "relationship" with another guy. You need to stop doing that."

"I want nothing to do with her."

"Well too bad. You are going to date her and marry her and have kids with her. Get out of this stupid rebellion phase you're going through, and come home with me instead of living with your whore of a mother."

"Do not talk about mom that way!" Ethan said, only to have a hand strike him across the face, making him gasp out in pain.

"Do not speak to me that way." Ethan looked up at his father, hatred in his eyes. "I'll be going now. Remember what I said. You are to be with Sierra."

"No. And you have no right to be here. Leave." Ethan stood up straight and looked at his father, dead in the eyes. "Now listen to me. I have no intention of being with Sierra at all. I have a boyfriend, as in a guy I kiss and hug and hold hands with. I plan to stay with him."

Another strike to the face and his father was gone.

Ethan was going to have a few words with Sierra tomorrow.

…

Sierra smirked as Ethan walked towards her. Half of his face had a definite bruise on it, similar to the one she had left on him before.

"You got my dad involved!" Ethan said, giving her a death glare.

"Where's your little boyfriend and the boy who's crushing on you?" she asked, surprised to see him alone.

"Okay, one, Rory doesn't have a crush on me, and two, why the fuck do you care? Just leave me alone! I want nothing to do with you. At. All! Okay? So, go find some other guy to obsess over that isn't me!" with that, he turned to leave.

"He does like you you know! How's it feel to be in a love triangle?"

"Shut up!" Ethan screamed, walking away from her.

"This isn't over!" she screamed at him. "We'll be together before we graduate!"

…

"How'd it go?" Benny asked, staring at Ethan as he walked to his locker.

"Chick is crazy."

…

**Until next time! Hope it was good.**

**-JustMe133**


	4. What Now?

**There's some…tension in this chapter.**

**And some cussing.**

**Updated: 04/15/2012**

…

Benny looked up as his boyfriend walked towards him. Usually he smiled at the sight of Ethan, but lately when he wasn't with him, Rory was.

He didn't mind of course. Rory was their friend. But the hyperactive blonde boy seemed to be very … touchy with Ethan lately. And it slightly worried him.

Only slightly.

Not enough to make him act on his doubts. It all left when Ethan was in his arms, and it was his lips that Ethan kissed.

_So what if Rory touches him some. Not like there's anything behind it,_ he thought as he smiled at his cute blushing boyfriend.

But, across the hall stood Erica and Sierra, the two furious girls that vowed to get Ethan and Benny for themselves.

They too had noticed how much Rory seemed to touch Ethan, whether a hand on his arm or an arm around his shoulders, there seemed to much physical contact between the two.

And Sierra and Erica were planning to find out what was going on.

…

Sierra held a digital camera in her hands, watching two boys across the cafeteria from her. The tall one was held up in lunch detention thanks to something Erica did, which made it so our current girl could keep an eye on Ethan and Rory.

A devious smile fell onto her face as Rory placed an arm around Ethan's shoulders and leaned over to whisper something into the dark-haired boy's ear.

She quickly took a picture and left the cafeteria, going to meet her accomplice.

…

"Ethan, is it just me or is like really loud in here today?" Rory asked, having to lean close to his best friend to ask him.

"Yeah it is. Wonder why."

"Who knows." Both boys were pulled from their conversation when a loud yell could be heard from the hallway then the absolute sounds of a fight happening.

Just like the rest of the cafeteria, the boys quickly ran to the hallway to see that Benny and some guy were fighting. Rory had to restrain Ethan from going to help him.

"Don't," he whispered, arms encircling the other boy. "Just let them fight it out."

"YOU FUCKING JACKASS! NEVER, AND I MEAN NEVER! SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT ABOUT MY BOYFRIEND AGAIN!" Benny screamed as he shoved the other guy against the wall. Benny, with his height advantage, could easily hold the other guy off as he attempted to fight him. Benny had the beginnings of a black eye while the other guy had two and a bloody nose.

"What is going on here? ! ?" the principal screamed, teachers behind him. Soon the two boys were pulled apart and dragged away.

The crowd soon dispersed, but Ethan and Rory stayed in the hallway, Ethan still in Rory's arms.

"You okay?" he asked the silent dark haired boy.

"Yeah… just… what do you think happened? Benny's never showed any sign of anger like that," Ethan said, and Rory was surprised to hear a sliver of fear in his best friend's voice.

"Something just got to him. Don't worry okay?"

"He just kicked that guy's ass. Can you blame me for being a little freaked out?"

The boys were so into their conversation they didn't hear the almost silent click of a camera going off.

…

After school, Benny was waiting for Ethan.

"What happened?" Ethan asked as he walked up to the taller boy, who smiled bitterly.

"I got suspended for a week."

"I figured. What happened to start the fight?"

"Oh. The douchebag made a comment about how he wondered if you had a nice tight ass, and it pissed me off."

"So you beat the crap out of him?"

"Pretty much. No one talks about the guy I lo- am dating and gets away with it," he said, wrapping an arm around Ethan.

"I know. I just … what am I gonna do without you for a week?"

"You've got … Rory. And you'll see me."

"I know."

…

At dinner that night, Ethan stared at his mom.

"Something on your mind?" she asked, staring at her son, who nodded.

"Mom… last week dad came over," he said quietly, causing his mom to drop her fork.

"What? He has no _right_ to be here."

"Yeah. And we talked. And we argued. And he… slapped me."

"HE DID WHAT?" she screamed, not in anger but in surprise.

"Yeah…"

"That's it. Tomorrow, I'm putting a restraining order on that man!"

Ethan stared at his mom, who completely went silent and began eating again. Jane looked at them both before eating as well.

_I did the right thing in telling her, right?_

…

Benny rolled over, frustrated. He had walked Ethan home, they had kissed a bit, went home himself and ate dinner, and then tried to sleep, with no luck.

He was torn between his emotions.

He so wanted to tell Ethan that he loved him. He was so sure he did, but those words had not been exchanged between the two boys yet.

And Benny didn't mind being the first to say it, but he was terrified that Ethan wouldn't say it back. He knew Ethan cared about him more than anything, but Ethan seemed so shaken up after seeing him beat up some guy.

Benny would tell him eventually, and he hoped with all his heart that Ethan would say it back.

…

In another part of town, two girls stood over a pack of newly developed pictures, wearing identical smirks.

Their plan was falling into place perfectly.

…

**Yeah, there was a lot going on in this chapter. It all comes into play later on.**

**I think…**

**Lol. Hope you liked it.**

**-JustMe133**


	5. Arising Problems

**Updated: 04/18/2012**

…

As Benny walked Ethan to school, since he couldn't be there himself he insisted that they walk that way they could spend a longer time together, he began to feel a little worried.

Ethan had been a little distant ever since he had seen Benny beat up that other guy. Not in an obvious way, but in a way that made Benny scared.

When Ethan was near him, he would shy away, but barely. But he did.

Ethan wasn't terrified per se, but he was freaked out. He had saw that temper that Benny had shown, and Ethan was afraid if he did something wrong it would be directed towards him.

He blamed his father for that.

So, as he and his boyfriend were walking to school, hand-in-hand, he couldn't help but be slightly freaked out. He tried to block out those feelings, but they just wouldn't go away.

"What do you think caused that guy to say that to you?" Ethan asked, glancing at the taller boy.

"I really don't know," he said, a slightly angry undertone to his voice. "But no one talks about you that way." His green eyes looked into Ethan's brown ones and leaned down, kissing him gently.

"I know," he whispered as they pulled away from each other. Benny smiled and squeezed his hand.

Yeah, Ethan was scared, but he knew how much Benny cared about him, so he tried to keep all that worrying away.

…

Rory was still asleep as our two boys were walking to school. He was tossing and turning, even though the dream he was having was relatively calm.

As his eyes snapped open, he was terrified though.

He had just dreamed about kissing his one and only best friend.

Ethan Morgan.

"Shit," he said as he woke up and looked at his alarm clock. Racing through and around his room, he quickly got dressed and ran out of the house and to his car. As he raced to school, he slowed as he saw Benny and Ethan kiss in front of the school. He gripped the wheel and pulled into a parking lot space, ignoring them as much as he could.

He had to get whatever this was out of his system.

…

Benny was kissing Ethan goodbye, since he wouldn't see him for 8 hours, when he felt like it was finally the right time to say those three words that hung in his throat every day.

"Ethan, I lo-"

"OH MY GAAAAAAAWWWWWWWD!" a voice cried out, making the two boys look to their side. A girl was there, just watching them.

"Um… can we help you?" Benny asked, staring at the young teen girl.

"YOU TWO ARE SOOOOOOO CUUUUUUUUUUTE! I DON'T CARE IF YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME, BUT YOU GUYS ARE ADORABLE! WERE YOU ABOUT TO TELL HIM YOU L-"

"Hey! There you are!" her mom said, grabbing said girl and pulling her away. "Sorry about this, she had me stop the car and just took off."

"It's fine," they say together. The woman smiled a strained smile and took off with young girl, who was watching them with wide eyes.

"SOOOOOOOO CUUUUUUUTTTTE!"

"Well… that was awkward," Benny said, glancing at his watch.

"I've actually seen her before," Ethan said, a light laugh in his voice. "I gotta go though. Class starts soon."

"Bye," Benny said sadly, about to kiss Ethan again when they heard another voice call out.

"Ethan! Class is about to start! Come on! We're gonna be late!" Rory called, yanking the shorter boy away. "Bye Benny!"

"Bye guys! I'll be here after school!" he called as the two boys quickly took off into the building.

He frowned as Rory placed an arm around Ethan's shoulders as they walked into the building together, but he shook off the feeling and walked away, heading home.

…

Ethan and Rory were at lunch, talking happily when Ethan suddenly stopped.

"What… wow," he said, staring at something behind Rory. He turned, and his mouth fell open.

"Didn't expect that," he said, staring at the sight in front of him and Ethan.

Sierra and Erica were holding hands with two guys. Sierra saw Ethan watching and excused herself from her new guy and headed towards Ethan.

"I still love you Ethan. You'll always be mine, but… I'm taking a break," she said, whispering to him. "It won't be long until you're mine. Trust me," she said, smiling and walking away. He and Rory exchanged a look before he pulled out his phone and began texting his boyfriend.

As Ethan was occupied with his phone, Rory let his eyes move over the dark haired boy and land on his pink lips.

_Fuckin' dream is messing with my thoughts now._

…

Benny was waiting after school, smiling until Rory and Ethan walked out of school, Rory's arm around Ethan's waist and Ethan's arm around Rory's shoulders. His eyes widen though as he notices his boyfriend is limping.

"What happened?" he cried, running up to them and placing his arms around Ethan. Rory stepped back, looking at him with slanted eyes.

"He twisted his ankle walking to our last class," Rory said as Ethan winced in pain.

"Sweetheart, why didn't you call me? I could've brought my car to take you home," Benny said, running a hand down Ethan's cheek.

"'M fine, Rory said he'd give me a ride," he said, sending Benny a small smile. Benny glared at Rory before smiling at Ethan.

"I'll come with and get you home."

"No, you don't have to. I'm probably just going to go lie down and put my foot up."

"You don't want me there?" Benny asked, slightly hurt.

"No, it's not that. I'm just tired," Ethan said, kissing Benny's cheek.

"Uh-huh…" the taller boy said, eyes trailing to Rory. "Well then, I guess I'll be going. I'll talk to you later Ethan," Benny said, pushing him towards Rory, who caught him.

"Benny! Wait!" Ethan called, trying to go after him but gasping in pain at his ankle.

"Dude, just call him later. Let him work this out. I'll take you home," Rory said, placing his arm around Ethan again. Ethan nodded, tears falling as he headed to Rory's car.

If he could see Benny, he would see tears were falling from him as well.

…

Rory stayed over at Ethan's house for a while, trying to comfort his best friend.

"He hates me. He absolutely hates me," Ethan said, leaning into Rory's touch.

"No he doesn't. He cares about you way too much to hate you. He'll be better in a couple of days," Rory said, running his hand comfortingly up and down his best friend's back.

"I guess so. But … this is our first fight! They're always the worse."

"Which means that next time it won't be nearly as bad as this one," he whispered, moving Ethan's bangs from his eyes.

"He won't answer his phone or my texts. Hell, when did I turn into such a girl?" he asked, finally cracking a smile, which made Rory smile back.

"It happens when you're dating someone, or so I've heard."

"You think I should just let him cool off?" Ethan asked, turning to look at Rory. He blushed as he realized how close they were. Staring at his best friend, he got thrown off by how blue his eyes were up close.

"Yeah. He'll be better soon. He's just being dramatic," Rory whispered, staring at his best friend's face, a light blush finding its way to his cheeks as his eyes moved down to Ethan's lips and back to the dark brown eyes.

In sync, the two boys leaned forward and brushed lips. They kissed for a few minutes, lips moving together gently and softly before Ethan scooted away, eyes wide.

"Um… I… why?" he asked, staring at his dazed looking best friend.

"Um… I'. I'm sorry," he said, staring at his best friend, who nodded.

"Put it behind us?" he asked, and Rory internally smirked as Ethan's eyes roamed back to his lips for a millisecond before he looked away.

"Yeah, it's behind us. Never happened."

"Never happened."

Rory left then, quickly hugging Ethan one last time. Both boys blushed as Rory left with a quick goodbye.

As Ethan got ready for bed and closed his eyes, he sent a text to Benny.

_Goodnight. I miss you. _

He was almost asleep when he heard his phone vibrate. Grabbing it, a smile came to his face.

_Goodnight sweetheart. I miss you too._ Ethan fell asleep with a smile on his face, thoughts torn between green and blue eyes.

…

**What's gonna happen now? ! ? ! ? Just gotta wait and see :D**

**JustMe133**


	6. Another Chapter With Confused Teen Boys

**Updated: 04/25/2012  
><strong>

…

The next morning, Ethan woke up to a good morning text from Benny, which made his day brighter.

Today would be a good day he hoped.

As he got dressed for the day though, his thoughts drifted from Benny and his carefree smile to Rory and his usual smirk.

_I kissed Rory last night… And… I liked it. I can't tell Benny though._

Ethan silently freaked out for a minute before he finished getting ready for the day.

…

As Ethan drove to school, his thoughts once again fell to Rory.

_He's a really good kisser,_ he thought as he pulled up to a red light. _What am I thinking? I'm dating Benny!_

He cleared his thoughts as he pulled into the parking lot and parked next to Benny's car, where said boy was waiting.

"Hey handsome," he said as he pulled Ethan into his arms and kissed him. "I'm sorry for the way I reacted yesterday. I've been feeling … I guess threatened? Yeah, threatened lately by Rory. He's been really touchy with you lately and I was kinda afraid I was losing you to him…"

"Benny, he's my best friend. We're touchy, but … you're my boyfriend. Remember that," Ethan said, feeling guilty for lying to his boyfriend. _Is Rory really just my best friend still? _Benny smiled and kissed Ethan again, getting lost in each other.

…

Rory pulled in to see Benny and Ethan kissing against Benny's car. He knew he shouldn't be jealous, but yet he was. He took a deep breath as he pulled into the spot next to Ethan's car.

Ethan noticed him first and pulled his lips from Benny's.

"We need to get to class," he said, but out of the corner of his eye he saw Rory walk towards them.

"Hey Rory," Benny said, lacing his arm around Ethan's body. Ethan blushed but looked at Rory to see him nod at him and smile.

"Hey guys. Let's get going, don't wanna be late. Only a few more months till graduation."

Ethan and Rory locked eyes for a millisecond, and Rory had to contain his smirk as he saw a light longing in the brunette's eyes.

…

Throughout the morning, Ethan and Rory kept staring at each other, inconspicuously of course, so Benny wouldn't notice. Rory knew his thoughts were consumed by Ethan all day, and he didn't know why.

In lunch, Ethan was all he thought about.

He had never thought of himself as interested in guys, but after kissing Ethan, he wasn't so sure. Ethan was the only to make him feel this way.

His thoughts were soon shifted from Ethan to Sarah as she sat next to him and grabbed his hand.

"Rory, I've been waiting for you to ask me out ever since the dance, but your thoughts seem to be somewhere else, so I'm going to ask, will you go on a date with me?" she asked, smiling at him.

A distraction from Ethan. Just what he needed.

"I'd love to. How about a double date with Benny and Ethan?" he asked, smiling back. "I'm sure I can convince them to agree to it."

"Sounds great! I've never been on a double date before! Should be fun." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek before getting up. "I've got to get going. Study hall. Let me know when and where. I can't wait." He watched her walk away, and he felt happy.

That was only brief though as Ethan and Benny sat with him.

"Hey Ror, what's with the thoughtful look?" Benny asked, sitting down and stuffing his face with food. Rory chuckled and locked eyes with Ethan, who blushed and looked away.

"Well, Sarah asked me out and I told her I would talk to you guys about a double date. Whatcha think?"

"Sure, sounds like fun," Benny said, placing an arm around Ethan's shoulders. "What do you think babe?"

"Yeah. Fun…" he said, voice trailing off. Rory mouthed "sorry" when Benny wasn't looking, and Ethan nodded.

"Benny dearest!" Erica said, coming up to their table.

"Don't you have a new guy to annoy?" he asked, and her glare hardened some and she frowned.

"I just wanted to tell you, I am dating someone, but I'll always be yours. And you'll always be mine. And… you may realize sooner than you think that you should be with me," she said, and her eyes fell on Ethan for a millisecond then moved to Rory before falling back on Benny. "You'll see eventually."

Ethan and Rory exchanged a look, both thinking the same thing.

_Does she know?_

…

**Double-date night!**

Ethan and Benny sat at the restaurant, waiting for Rory and Sarah, quietly talking.

"You okay? You've been tense the last few days," Benny asked, scooting closer to Ethan, who nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just been feeling kind of stress. I guess with the end of the school year coming up and everything." _Not to mention I keep wanting to kiss my best friend, which I really shouldn't do._

"Know how you feel. It's pretty stressful."

"Yeah."

"Hey Ethan… um… I lo-"

"Hey hey party people! We are here!" Rory said, walking in hand-in-hand with Sarah. Benny placed his head on the table, frustrated. He had been trying to tell Ethan for days that he loved him, but he always seemed to be interrupted.

"Hi guys," Sarah said, sitting down first, then Rory sat next to her, his eyes on Ethan the whole time, who avoided looking at him.

"Hi," they said together, making Benny smile at Ethan, who looked sad.

"What's wrong?" he asked his boyfriend, who sighed.

"Nothing. Just… I'm fine. Just feel awkward on a double date."

"Don't be. This is fun."

"Yeah… fun."

…

Dinner passed by in peace, and the four teenagers found themselves at the movie theater after. They found themselves sitting Sarah, Rory, Ethan, and Benny on the end. As the lights dimmed, Benny and Ethan held hands and Sarah and Rory held hands. Ethan and Rory shared an arm rest, and neither boy would admit how bothered they were feeling.

Ethan was bothered because he was crazy for Benny, yet Rory seemed to be consuming his thoughts.

Rory was bothered because he had a smoking hot girl holding hands with him who he was into, and there was Ethan on the other side, sneaking his way to his thoughts.

Neither boy wanted these thoughts.

Yet both wanted to kiss again.

And neither would admit it.

…

As the dates went the separate ways, Rory looked sadly at Ethan and he returned the look before both left with their significant other.

…

Benny went back with Ethan to his house, where they were soon engaged in a heated make-out session. Ethan found himself pinned under Benny's body, lips moving together in frenzy. Ethan moaned as Benny's hands found their way under his shirt and trailed over his skin.

Benny wanted more. They were both virgins still, and Benny felt like they were ready for more. So his hands found their way to Ethan's pants. He was stopped by a gasp and a hand holding his wrist.

"No," Ethan gasped out as he pulled his lips from Benny's. "Not yet."

"Why?" Benny asked, slightly hurt.

"Not yet," he repeated, and Benny nodded and resumed kissing.

He hoped after he said those fatal three words they would finally be together.

…

Ethan wanted to have sex with Benny, but he knew he wasn't ready. He was so afraid that Benny would leave him after they did, so he kept putting it off, until he knew for sure that they were going to stay together after.

Even if his thoughts drifted to Rory every now and then, he knew he wanted to be with Benny though.

…

As Rory took Sarah home, she leaned over and kissed him.

"Tonight was so much fun," she said, not getting out yet.

"Yeah, it really was."

"Yes. So, since you don't seem to want to do it, want to be my boyfriend?" she asked, so sure of herself. He was shocked into silence before he nodded.

"Y-yeah."

"Great. See you Monday."

"See ya," he said as she kissed him again. As he drove home he thought about Ethan and wondered how he would take this.

_Ethan's a better kisser than she is._

…

Rory had to pass Ethan's house to get to his, and he frowned as he saw Benny's car outside of it.

_Don't get angry. They're together, and you're with Sarah. Don't get mad._

…

**Yeah, I don't know.**

**-JustMe133**


	7. Rising Emotions

**Sorry it's been a while, I've been working on a new story and getting ready to study for finals coming up.**

**Wish me luck!**

**Updated: 5/5/2012  
><strong>

…

Rory stared at his girlfriend, who was talking happily to him. Sarah was so pretty, so smart, and so kind. Everything he wanted in a girl.

Yet why was he pining to feel the touch of Ethan's lips once again?

Ethan was his best friend. His guy best friend! And Sarah was a smoking hot girl who wanted him. Not a hard decision to make.

Unless you were Rory it seemed.

He shook his head and smiled at Sarah, who smiled a huge grin at him before wrapping her arms around him. She stood up on her tip-toes and kissed him, smiling as he kissed her back.

He tried not to think about Ethan, but that was getting harder to do every day that passed that he didn't kiss the other boy.

This was getting out of hand.

…

Ethan and Benny were in Benny's car, curled up in the backseat, having a steamy make-out session, when Ethan stopped him.

"No more. Not yet," he panted out, pushing Benny away, who nodded.

"I know I said we'd wait, but I just can't help myself around you sometimes," he said, patting down his hair, which was standing up at all angles.

"I know. And I feel the same. But, just not yet. I know it makes me sound girly and everything, but I want to wait."

"I know babe," Benny said, scooting over till he was right against Ethan again. "But that doesn't mean we can't have any fun before we do that right?" Ethan smiled and leaned forward to kiss Benny, who instantly snuck his arms around the other boy.

"I suppose you're right."

…

Once Benny dropped Ethan off at home, he drove around, thinking about his relationship with the other boy.

He had never been this happy, and was certain that he was deeply, unconditionally in love with him.

He just couldn't seem to find the right time to tell him.

Every time he tried, something seemed to get in the way.

He figured it wasn't time yet, but he wanted Ethan to know how he felt before they did anything.

Even though he so badly wanted to do what they've been leading up to at almost every make-out session they've had.

But Ethan wanted to wait.

And he'd do anything to make Ethan happy.

…

Ethan sat in his room, stressing out.

He and Benny had gotten close again to losing themselves to each other.

He wanted it, but he couldn't bring himself to fully give in to Benny when Rory was still on his mind most of the time.

He cared so much for Benny, that he couldn't bring himself to hurt him.

But until he could touch his lips to Rory's again, he would not be able to have sex with Benny.

…

Sierra and Erica sat in Erica's room, wearing identical smirks.

"Well, boyfriend plan didn't work, but we still have our photos," Sierra said, holding up their evidence in her hands.

"Yes, but that won't be enough. Not anymore," Erica said, tone vicious. "We need something else… Something so devious and…shocking! That they'll be broken up for good and we'll have our men."

"We'll need to find something quick. They've been getting close to… _you know._"

"Ugh, if they do, we'll lose them for good… But what about you're guy and the blonde idiot? They seem _awfully_ chummy."

"True, but no proof has risen of them being more than friends."

"Not yet. But the way those two look at each other? It won't be long."

…

Ethan was on his way to Rory's house for their scheduled study session for the one class they didn't have with Benny.

Ethan was nervous. He hadn't been alone with Rory since their kiss, and he wasn't sure how things were going to go for them.

But he was also anxious to wait and see what might happen as well.

…

Rory stood in his room, nervous as hell. Ethan was on his way over.

They would be alone.

For a few hours.

In his room.

Alone.

He never felt this anxious, not even with Sarah.

…

They studied in peace for about 30 minutes, quizzing each other over little things that looked like they could be test questions.

In sync, they both reached for their water bottles, which happened to be sitting next to each other.

Their hands brushed.

Their eyes locked.

The walls they hid behind broke and lips met, moving frantically against the other.

Hands wandered as bodies shifted, to where the dark-haired boy was lying down, the blonde boy above him, straddling him, lips never breaking.

Clothes were soon shed, leaving the two pale boys boxer clad and breathing heavily.

They pulled away to breath for a minute, each gasping. Ethan looked at Rory, eyes wide. He could clearly feel Rory pushing against him, wanting more.

"Ethan," Rory whispered, kissing him again. Ethan kissed back, hating how much he liked it.

But he couldn't do this. He couldn't go any farther.

"Rory… no. No more. I'm sorry," Ethan said. Rory nodded and moved off of the dark-haired boy, who sat up slowly.

"I'm sorry Ethan… I don't know what came over me," Rory said, shaking as he stared at the pale gorgeous boy.

"I know… I don't what came over me either," Ethan said, internally groaning as he felt himself twitch.

"I liked it though," Rory said, not looking at Ethan.

"I did too… I should go," he said, grabbing his clothes and getting dressed.

"Wait!" Rory exclaimed, standing up. He grabbed Ethan's arm and kissed him, hard. Ethan gave into the kiss before pulling away. "Sorry. I had to get that out of my system."

"I understand. Bye Rory."

"Bye," he said as Ethan sprinted out of his room.

…

When Ethan got home, he locked himself in his room, trying to gather his thoughts.

He was so tempted earlier to almost give in to Rory, but at the last moment, he knew he couldn't do that to Benny.

_If I didn't love that boy so much, I might have… wait… Love? Oh my God…. I love Benny!_

Ethan fell onto his bed, shocked at his realization. He had never fallen in love before.

He was terrified.

…

**Yeah… Not sure how that turned out.**

**Let me know Whatcha thought!**

**-JustMe133**


	8. 3 Small Words

**Well, let's see what this chapter holds for us!**

**Hope it's good.**

**And hey, if ya'll like Disney shows (including MBAV, which you obviously do since you're reading this) check out my newest reader and friend ****ElDemonioMasscaradoLuver1995****'s story. It's one hell of a crossover.**

**Updated: 5/21/2012  
><strong>

…

Ethan sat there in his room, thinking about what he had come to realize.

He was in love with Benny.

He had never fallen in love before. He didn't know how to act or react to this revelation.

Especially when he thought about Rory as much as he did.

He felt awful for what he had done, and almost done, with the blonde boy. But he did enjoy it.

And he felt even worse because of that.

Partly, he wanted to tell Benny what was going on, but he knew he couldn't do that. He could never tell Benny what had transpired between them.

_Once I tell him, we can be together, and I won't have this urge to mess around with Rory anymore. So now, I just need to tell Benny that I … love him, _Ethan thought, beginning to worry.

_How do I tell him though?_

…

Thinking back, as he sat in his bed before sleep, Benny began to notice Rory's increased interested in Ethan, and it was beginning to bother him just a bit.

He believed Rory to be straight, since he was dating Sarah after all, and seemed happy with her, but yet, he noticed how Rory would stare at Ethan for long periods of time. Or even more, Ethan's lips.

Benny tried to shake it off and began planning the most romantic date he could.

He was finally going to tell Ethan how he felt.

As long as Rory didn't get in the way.

…

So, as Ethan mulled over being in love for the first time and Benny planned the perfect date, Rory was busy with his own plans.

He was spending all weekend, beginning Friday night to Sunday afternoon, at Sarah's house.

And yes, they were going to do what you think they were going to do.

And he wasn't sure how he felt about it.

But, he couldn't back out now.

She was waiting for him.

…

**On to the BETHAN date!...**

Benny was in his car, tapping his fingers along to the music as he waited for Ethan. He hoped everything would go smoothly enough that he could finally tell him.

"Hey handsome," Ethan said as he got into the car. "So you're still not gonna tell me where we're going?"

"Nope. Imma surprise you."

"I hate surprises."

"Not this one. Trust me," Benny said, shooting a confident smile at Ethan, who smiled back.

_So far so good, _Benny thought as he drove them to their first destination. _So far so good._

…

"A park?" Ethan asked as Benny pulled into a parking space.

"Just wait before you start complaining," Benny said, smiling at him still as he got out and opened the door for Ethan. As the other boy got out, Benny reached in the back and pulled out a picnic basket.

"Wow… can't get much cornier or clichéd than that," Ethan stated, smirking at Benny who just smiled again.

"Oh you know you like it." Benny led Ethan through the park and to a small field that held a single picnic table.

"Wow," Ethan said in a whisper of a breath.

"Thought you'd like it," Benny said, placing the food out for them on a tablecloth he brought as well.

So, sharing smiles, the boys began to eat.

…

After they finished eating and got back in Benny's car, Benny began driving in the opposite direction of town.

"Now where are we going?" Ethan asked, although this time with a smile on his face.

"Somewhere… away," Benny said, trying to sound menacing.

"What? Gonna take me somewhere and kill me?" Ethan asked playfully, getting a devious smirk from his boyfriend.

"Well now that you know my plan, guess I'll have to go with plan B."

"And what's plan B?"

"All I can tell you is it stands for Benny," he said with another confident smile to Ethan, who outright laughed now.

"Oh God… should I be scared?"

"Nope. Just excited."

"How can I be excited if you won't tell me where we're going?"

"Just trust me? You'll enjoy it… I hope."

"I don't feel very confident with that "I hope" at the end." Benny just shook his head at Ethan, a smirk on his face as he continued driving.

Eventually, they arrived at their destination.

"A lake?"

"Yeah. I thought we could do some swimming."

"I didn't bring a swimsuit."

"I know. I brought you one, and some towels. Plus they have a shower area so we don't have to go home smelling like lake water."

"Well you just thought of everything didn't you?" Ethan asked sarcastically, making Benny smile.

"Well, I wanted this date to be a good one."

"And why is that?"

"That, my dear boyfriend, is a surprise."

...

Ethan went into the changing room first, changing into the swimsuit Benny had brought him. As he slipped the swim-trunks on, he was surprised to find they fit perfectly. They were black with a dark blue stripe down the sides, and hugged him perfectly.

He wasn't sure if he should take his shirt off or not, so decided that he would leave it on for right now, and just wait until he got into the water to take it off.

As he walked out of the changing room, he saw Benny's eyes widen as they landed on him.

"What?" he asked, making a blush appear on Benny's cheeks.

"They look as good on you as I hoped they would," he said, indicating the swim-trunks.

"Go change so we can swim," is all Ethan said, to which Benny smiled.

"Fine."

…

As Benny was changing into his swim-trunks, he was thinking of how he would tell Ethan he loved him.

_I'm gonna do it_, he kept thinking. _This date is going perfectly. I've got to tell him._

He ran his fingers through his hair nervously as he leaned against the wall in the dressing room, looking at his reflection. His green-gray swim-trunks fit him well enough that he hoped Ethan liked them.

"I can do this," he whispered to his reflection with a determined look on his face.

He nodded to himself and strode out of the changing room to see Ethan waiting for him, a smile on his face that showed off his dimples.

_I can so do this._

…

They dropped their stuff, along with their shirts, off on a beach towel Benny had spread out and made their way into the cool water, shivering a bit.

"You'll get used to it," Benny said, dunking himself into the water. As he came up and wiped the water from his eyes, he saw Ethan smiling at him before going under himself. As Ethan came back up for air, Benny felt himself harden a bit by how gorgeous Ethan looked with his hair soaking wet and water glistening on his skin. "Wow…" he said, making Ethan raise an eyebrow at him.

"What?"

"You look… fuckit I'll just say it, you look fuckin' hot," Benny said, surprised to see Ethan blush.

"Uh, heh, wow, you've never … called me hot before."

"I always think you are. This is just one of the times I say it out loud," Benny said, moving till he was closer to Ethan so he could wrap his arms around him. "Ethan…I…" Benny tried to get it out, but just couldn't. Not with Ethan looking at him with his wide dark eyes. Ethan then reached up and kissed Benny, who eagerly kissed back and tightened his arms around the other boy.

He would tell him… eventually. They continued to kiss as the sun set around them.

…

Rory, at this moment in time, was lying in Sarah's bed, a naked sleeping Sarah curled up against him.

Yes, they had done it, multiple times, and Rory had enjoyed it, he wouldn't deny that, but …

And that was a big but.

He couldn't help but wonder what it would be like with Ethan.

And he hated himself for that.

He looked at the caramel skinned beauty that was next to him and kissed her forehead.

He had to get over this obsession with Ethan once and for all.

And he could only think of one way to do that.

…

Benny and Ethan were making out on their pool towel, pushing against each other when Benny finally decided to tell Ethan how he felt.

"Ethan," he whispered as he pulled his lips away from the other boy's, cupping said boy's face. "I…. I've wanted to tell you this for a long time now, but I never seemed to find the right time. Until now. I love you."

Ethan stared at Benny, shock clear on his face. Inside, he was ecstatic. _Benny loves me back! _Was the only thought that kept running through his head.

"I love you too," he whispered back as a huge smile spread across Benny's face. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Ethan's in a searing kiss, letting our two boys get lost in each other once again.

…

**And that, dear readers, is the end of the chapter.**

**Hope it wasn't too awful.**

**Peace out!**

**-JustMe133**


	9. Truth, Lies, and Drama

**Okay, there's so much going on in this chapter I don't even know where to begin exactly.**

**I'M SO UBER EXCITED FOR SEASON 2! THE PREVIEW LOOKS AWESOME! JUNE 29****TH**** NEEDS TO GET HERE NOW!**

**Hope ya'll like it! *Warning, we gots some cussing going on here! And a small smidge of abuse.***

**Updated: 05/24/2012  
><strong>

…

"You know we've only got about a week left of classes, then a week off with senior meetings, and then we graduate," Benny said to Ethan as they walked into school.

"I know, I can't believe we graduate soon."

"Yeah… We should… heh, celebrate graduation," Benny said, wiggling his eyebrows at Ethan, who laughed at him.

"Just because we're in love doesn't mean I'll have sex with you yet. Sorry."

"Eh, worth a shot," he said with a shrug, making Ethan shake his head with a smile on his face. His smile falls though as he sees Rory at his locker, putting his stuff up.

"Hey, I'll be right back. I need to talk to Rory okay?"

"Okay. See you in a few," Benny said, kissing his temple before walking off.

"Rory!" Ethan said as he neared the blonde boy, who looked at him in surprise. "I… I have something to tell you."

"I have something to tell you too."

"I'm in love with Benny," Ethan said at the same time Rory said "I had sex with Sarah."

"You… you had sex with Sarah?"

"You're in love with Benny?"

"Yeah…" they said together, just staring at each other now.

"Um… so… you're in love with Benny… when'd that happen?" Rory asked awkwardly.

"I've known for about a week. We said the words to each other Saturday night."

"And… you guys haven't had sex yet?"

"No. I wanted to talk to you first. I wanted to tell you. But we probably will. Soon."

"Why did you want to tell me?"

"Because you're my best friend and you deserved to know… Especially after everything that's happened between us, which raises the question… you had sex with Sarah?"

"…Yeah. I did… All weekend."

"All weekend ? ! ? Um… did you…"

"Yeah. I did. But after we were done… I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like with you."

"Fuck. Rory, what's wrong with us?"

"I really don't know Ethan. I really don't."

"Maybe… maybe it'd be better for both our relationships if we're not alone together anymore," Ethan said, raising his dark eyes to Rory's light ones.

"Yeah. Maybe it would be better."

"K. Well, we should get to class."

"Yeah. We should."

So, in an almost awkward silence, the two young men headed to class, a noticeable distance between them for once.

…

Sierra rushed to Erica, bubbling with anger.

"Ethan has fallen in love with Benny! They've exchanged the words! We're too late!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down, and explain what you're going on about?"

"I saw Ethan talking to the blonde-headed idiot, and I had to eavesdrop. Ethan told him that he's fallen in love with Benny and that they'll have sex soon! We have to put a stop to this!"

"We will. Oh trust me, we will," Erica said with a smirk, pulling out her cell phone. "We're gonna need some help though."

…

A dark haired, tan-skinned boy slouched against Ethan's car, waiting for him to get out of class and come to his car. According to his sources, the boy would come outside to his car to get a book for his next class, and he had his instructions.

"Um… why are you leaning on my car?" he moved his eyes from the ground to stare at the pale, dark-haired boy standing in front of him.

"Ethan right?" he said, his accent thick.

"Yeah…" Ethan answered, voice trailing off as he looked at the guy in front of him.

"I'm Antonio. I was hoping to talk to you. My mom and your mom are co-workers, and they wanted me to scope out the high school for my little sister. She will be attending this school next year. They were hoping you could help me with it."

"Oh… Um. Sure. But I have a couple more classes before the day is out. I get out at three."

"Well then, I will come back, dear Ethan," he said in a slightly seductive tone, taking Ethan's hand and placing a kiss on it. "I cannot wait to see you again."

"Uh.. heh. You too." _What just happened?_

…

Ethan didn't tell Benny about the strange guy who waited for him, but he did call his mom.

"Mom?"

"_Ethan, aren't you in class?"_

"Yeah, but I had to call you; I wanted to ask you something."

"_Ask away then hun."_

"Um, this guy came up here today, saying that you and his mom wanted me to help him scope out the school for his sister?"

"_Oh you must mean Antonio. Yeah he goes to the private school on the other side of town. His sister was wanting to go to public school and I mentioned that you went to the public high school and they wondered if you could help."_

"Oh, alright. Well I'll talk to you later mom."

"_Bye dear, love you."_

"You too."

…

"So, wanna come to my house after school and celebrate being in love?" Benny asked during their last class.

"Sorry babe. I have to help my mom's coworker's son look around the high school so his sister can go here."

"Oh… well then, can I come by when you get home?"

"Or I can just stop by on my way home?"

"That works too."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

…

After school Ethan dropped his books off in his car and waited for Antonio to show up.

"You waited for me," the heavy accented voice said in his ear, causing Ethan to jump a bit.

"Geez, I didn't see you there."

"I am sorry."

"It's fine…" Antonio was close to Ethan, smiling at him, devious-ness in his eyes.

"Ready to show me the school?"

"Um, yeah, let's go." Ethan finally got a good look at Antonio, taking in his appearance. The boy was about 2 inches taller than Benny was, skin a deeper caramel color than Sarah's, warm brown eyes with a light gold tint, and his hair was jet black, combed in a fly-away style around his face. He was attractive, Ethan would admit that, but besides that, he felt nothing to the obvious Latino boy. He wore nice jeans and a nice button-down shirt.

"You are very kind for doing this for me," Antonio said as they began to walk through the school hallway. Suddenly Antonio pushed Ethan against the wall next to some lockers and kissed him as he began to move his hands over Ethan's body. Ethan pushed the guy away, anger clear in his eyes.

"Dude! What the fuck is wrong with you?" Ethan asked, wiping his mouth.

"Are you saying you are not attracted to me?" Antonio asked, smirking at Ethan as he moved closer to him.

"That's exactly what I'm saying! I'm not attracted to you at all. I'm in a perfectly happy relationship with a guy I love!"

"You and him are in love...?"

"Yes! And in a happy relationship."

"I'm sorry… To be honest, you are cute, but I am not attracted to you either. My friend Erica called me and asked me to set this all up. To force myself on you. I am sorry. Terribly sorry."

"Erica. Why am I not surprised. And if Erica had something to do with this, so did Sierra… ERICA! SIERRA! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?"

Erica strode down the hall then, Sierra next to her, cell phone in her hand.

"Before you start getting all pissy, I've got pictures of this young man's mouth on yours. One click and it's sent straight to your boyfriend," Sierra said, flashing her phone to him. Ethan got right up in her face and screamed at her.

"LISTEN TO ME YOU SELFISH, STUPID BITCH! I AM IN LOVE WITH BENNY AND HE'S IN LOVE WITH ME. WE'RE GAY. TOGETHER. GET THE FUCK OVER IT! AND NOW I'M GOING TO GO HAVE HOT GAY SEX WITH HIM AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN FUCKING DO ABOUT IT!"

With that, Ethan turned away from the two girls who were struck silent by his outburst.

Before he got out to his car he shot a text message to Benny.

"Meet me at my house in 10 minutes. I'm ready."

…

Ethan P.O.V.

I raced home, the anger from Sierra and Erica's latest attempt burning through me.

And no, I wasn't going to have sex with Benny out of anger. I was horny as hell.

So, I bounded out of my car to find Benny sitting on my front porch. I launch my lips on his, sucking the breath out of him.

"My room. Now."

"What happened that got you like this?" Benny asked me as I dragged him to my room.

"Sierra and Erica pulled some serious crap earlier and I got so angry that I ended up getting horny as well. Don't ask how that happened, I don't know. All I know is that I want you. Now."

"What did they do?"

"Hired some douchebag to force himself on me and make you think I'm cheating on you."

"Bitches."

Our words were lost as I pulled on his shirt and began to kiss him. His hands found the hem of my shirt and soon we were both shirtless as he pushed me to my bed.

Our lips were searing with each kiss as we moved together. His hands fumbled for my belt buckle and mine searched out the zipper to his pants. Before we could get that far I heard a crash downstairs.

"What the hell?" I asked, reluctantly pulling my lips from his. He shifted from on top of me as he looked at my bedroom door, which soon slammed open.

"Get the fuck away from my son!" my dad yells, a gun in his hands. My eyes widen as he points the gun at Benny.

"What are you doing?" I asked as Benny's hand found mine on my bed. My dad's eyes were wild and he looked ready to kill someone. "Dad, put the gun down."

"No!" With that, he pulled the trigger. Benny and I both screamed out as the bullet hit Benny in the shoulder. He slapped his hand over it, trying to stop the flow of blood. "Try having sex with my son again and I'll kill you." My dad ran out after that. I didn't even try to stop him. I grabbed my phone and our shirts and grabbed his hand.

"My car. Now. I'm taking you to the ER."

…

I paced the hallway outside the surgery ward, anxiously waiting on some news from the doctors. My mom and my sister were on their way, and I hadn't heard from Benny's family yet. I felt anger surge through me as Sierra and Erica ran towards me, fear in their eyes.

"Is he okay?" Erica asked, shaking me. I pushed her off and glared at her and Sierra.

"I hope you two are happy. I don't know which one of you called my dad, but this crossed the line."

"We didn't call your dad Ethan. We thought about it, but we didn't," Sierra said, and I hated that I almost believed her.

"If you didn't, who did?" The girls exchanged a look before looking at me.

"Well… We saw Rory hanging around after school after we said goodbye to Antonio."

"Rory… Rory wouldn't do that. He's my best friend."

"He's the only other person that heard you say you were going to have sex with Benny besides us. And I swear on my love for that boy in the operating room that I did not call your father," Erica said, and I hate to say this, but I believe her. If there's one thing she was certain about, it was how she felt for Benny.

"And I swear on my love for you that I didn't call your dad," Sierra said, and I sighed because, this was so fucked up, but I believed them both.

"I need to talk to Rory."

"What do you need to talk to me about?" I turned to see my best friend, the guy that I had mixed feelings for, standing there, looking at me with wide eyes.

"We need to talk."

…

Rory POV:

Ethan looked pissed. At me. I can't help but be worried.

"Did you call my dad?" he asked me, pulling me from the girls so we could talk alone.

"What?" I asked, confused. He hated his dad. I hated his dad. Why would I want any contact with him?

"My dad came to my house while I was with Benny and shot him. Sierra and Erica both said that they didn't call him but saw you there. If you called him, I just want to know why you would do that to me."

"...Ethan…"

"Rory. Please. Don't lie to me. You promised along with him you would never hurt me." I hated how he sounded like he was going to cry. "Did. You. Call. Him?"

"Yes," I whispered, closing my eyes briefly. "I didn't think he'd go over there with a gun! I just hoped he would scare you guys into not having sex yet."

"Why? Why would you do that to me?"

"…Because I didn't want you to have sex with Benny before I could tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"Ethan… I think I love you."

…

**Dun-dun-duuuunnnnnn. Told ya'll there was a lot going on in this chapter.**

**Hope it was good though. Man this chapter was long (for me anyways. I've always been a short chapter person)  
><strong>

**There's probably only about one or two chapters left. **

**Peace out readers! [Man I'm a hippie sometimes]**

**-JustMe133**


	10. Time To Choose

**Hope ya'll like.**

**Updated: 5/30/2012  
><strong>

…

"Rory…" Ethan started, staring at his best friend. "Wha- what brought this on?"

"Ever since you told me you loved Benny, I was upset. And I didn't know why. But then it dawned on me. I love you, too."

"Ror… You're my best friend. And yeah we "messed around" a bit, but… I don't know. I just need some time to myself for a bit. I'll talk to you later." Ethan left then, and went to check on his boyfriend, who was currently sleeping away in his hospital room.

…

Ethan's POV:

I love Benny.

I know I love Benny.

And Benny loves me.

But… Rory said he loves me…

Gah I'm giving myself a headache. I place my head against Benny's hospital bed and close my eyes, letting my thoughts wonder. I think about everything me and Rory have done, and everything me and Benny have done.

I love Benny.

I want to be with Benny.

So, I think I'll just stay away from Rory for the next few days and focus all my attention on Benny.

…

I must have fallen asleep because when I open my eyes my neck is stiff and Benny's awake.

"Hi you," he says, smiling at me. I can see the edge of the bandage underneath his hospital gown.

"Hi. How you feeling?"

"Fine. A nurse came in while you were asleep and told me that I could probably go home tomorrow."

"So soon?"

"Yep. Surgery was a complete success. My arm will be fine. Just in a sling for a couple of weeks. But I have to stretch it once a day for like 30 minutes I think she said."

"That's great!" I said, but I was still stressing over the whole Rory thing so much that he can see through my smile.

"Something's bothering you. What is it?"

"Uh…" I start before biting my tongue. I have to tell him. "I'm gonna tell you something, something that will probably make you hate me and never wanna see me again."

"Sweetheart, nothing you can say could make me hate you."

"Yeah, I doubt that."

"Try me."

"… I… Please don't hate me," I say, my voice breaking. He looks worriedly at me and sits up a bit.

"Baby, I love you. I can't hate you. Okay?" he says, cupping my face in his hand. "Trust me." I take a shaky breath and nod, scooting my chair back some and looking at the floor.

"A few months ago… in the beginning of the semester, Rory began… touching me. Just a little more than friendly touches. Not like molesting or anything. And then, that day I twisted my ankle and you got so mad at me for going with Rory, I was so upset, and Rory and I... ended up kissing. A few times after that we made out. But then I told him that I loved you and that I shouldn't be alone with him anymore because I couldn't hurt you now that I knew for sure I loved you and it was only you. But earlier, when you were in surgery, he came up here, and told me… he told me that he thinks he loves me…" I stop, tears in my eyes. I still don't look at him.

"…You cheated on me?" he asks me, and I'm just quiet, barely nodding in response to his question. "Did you… enjoy making out with him?"

"Not nearly as much as I do with you."

"And you really love me?"

"So much it hurts."

"Then I forgive you." My head snaps up then, staring at him in disbelief.

"…Really?"

"Yes. Ethan, I love you. You are my everything. I know you didn't plan for any of that to happen with Rory. But you should talk to him. Sort this out. You two can't go around avoiding each other for the rests of your lives."

"I care for Rory. So much. But he's the one who called my dad. He overheard me tell Sierra and Erica that I was gonna have sex with you."

"He called your dad?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"He didn't want us to have sex before he could tell me how he felt. He didn't know my dad would bring a gun. Which, I think my dad was arrested for attempted murder."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's not your fault he tried to kill you."

"I know, but if you had never started dating me, then your dad wouldn't have snapped."

"It's not your fault. He would've snapped eventually, because he knew I was gay. He was just in denial."

"I love you," Benny told me with a huge grin. "No matter what."

"I love you too," I say, so happy that he forgives me.

…

3rd Person POV:

Rory was with Sarah, wanting to tell her about how he felt for Ethan, but he couldn't bring himself to do that to her. He really liked her. She was everything he liked and wanted in a significant other, except for the obvious fact that she wasn't Ethan.

And he really didn't like feeling this way about Ethan. The dark-haired boy was supposed to be his best friend, nothing more.

"Rory?" Sarah asked, looking at her boyfriend, who seemed to be lost in thought.

"Yeah babe?" he asked, looking at the beauty next to him. She licked her lips and smiled nervously.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

"I… I love you," she said with a sheepish smile. Rory's eyes widened and he smiled back.

"I love you too," he said, surprised with himself when the words left his mouth.

He hoped he meant them.

…

The next day, Ethan was leading Benny into his house when the taller boy looked at him skeptically.

"You know…we never got to finish," he said, a devious smirk on his face. Ethan just shakes his head and plops the taller boy onto his bed.

"And we won't until your arm is better and out of that sling," he said, indicating the dark blue sling that keeps the taller boy from moving his arm and the bandage that covers his shoulder.

"But I'm supposed to stretch it for 30 minutes a day. That can be my stretching it," he said, trying to win the other boy over, who just shook his slightly shaggy dark hair.

"Are you really in that mood? You just got home from the hospital."

"And we're alone. I've been like this ever since I got _sent_ to the hospital. Please."

"… Benny, we really shouldn't. No strenuous activities remember?"

"It won't be strenuous if you ride me," he said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Ethan blushes and shakes his head in embarrassment.

"You're crazy."

"I'm horny. Come on Ethan. I want you," he said, getting up from his spot on the bed and walking over to Ethan. "Let me show you how much I love you and how much you love me. Please," he said, voice getting deeper and quieter. He wraps his good arm around Ethan and pushes their bodies together, close enough that Ethan can feel how hard Benny is. "See? All for you; all because of you. Please Ethan."

Ethan bit his lip as he felt himself harden as Benny leaned down to kiss him.

"Okay," he whispered against the other's lips, making the taller boy break out in a smile.

"I love you," he whispered back, making Ethan smile.

"I love you too." His lips were claimed by Benny's then, finally letting all their emotions break loose that had been held back for so long.

…

Benny and Ethan were both boxer clad in Benny's bed, Ethan sitting in the other boys lap as they moved their lips together. Benny's sling was on the nightstand next to his bed as his injured arm rested securely around Ethan.

"You sure you don't wanna wait until your arm is better?" Ethan asked as he pulled his lips from Benny's, who just moved his down the other boy's neck.

"Nope," he said briefly before kissing and biting on the pale skin in front of him. "I'm allowed to stretch my arm. I'll be fine."

"You sure?" Ethan briefly lost his train of thought as Benny shifted so his cloth-covered hardness was pushing against Ethan perfectly.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Yeah," Ethan said in a distant voice, thoughts drifting to what they were about to do.

"I love you," Benny whispered in his ear as his hands played with the band of Ethan's boxers. "Are you ready?"

"I love you too. And yes."

Ethan shifted so Benny could remove both of their boxers. "I'll be as gentle as I can."

…

**[No sex scene dear readers, sorry to disappoint!]**

…

Ethan collapsed next to Benny, breathing heavily.

"Wow," he said, looking at the other boy, who smiled.

"Wow indeed. How long were we doing that?" Benny asked, making Ethan move to look at the clock, wincing in pain.

"Like… 45 minutes. Damn. No wonder I feel like I've been hit by a truck."

"Totally worth it," Benny said, moving a bit so he could re-apply his sling.

"Shouldn't you wait till you get dressed?"

"I'm not getting dressed. I'm staying naked next to my boyfriend for the rest of the night. Get your scrawny ass over here and cuddle with me."

"I'm not scrawny," Ethan said, pouting.

"I love you for being scrawny," Benny said, helping Ethan scoot over next to him with his good arm. "I love everything about you."

"I love you too. Jerk." They both laughed before settling into a comfortable silence.

"… Hey Ethan? Can I ask something?"

"Just did."

"You know what I mean."

"Sure. What's on your mind?"

"…After graduation… would you … move in with me?" Benny asked, biting his lip as Ethan looked at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I want to live with you, share a bed with you, wake up next to you every day and go to bed next to you every night."

"You're so corny. But … I'd love to live with you too," Ethan said, making Benny smile before kissing him gently.

"Now, we nap." They both curled up together, small smiles on their faces as they let post-sex sleep consume them into peaceful dreams.

…

**[3 days later]**

Graduation was literally around the corner for our Whitechapel High seniors. Benny and Ethan had spent the time outside of senior meetings talking about moving in together, Rory had spent all his extra time with Sarah, and Sierra and Erica had been moping because of their failed attempts at seducing Benny and Ethan.

But Benny and Ethan did have a very interesting conversation though as they were at Ethan's house.

"Benny?"

"Yeah babe?"

"I've realized something."

"And that is?"

"I miss Rory. I haven't talked to him in days."

"Well, invite him over. Talk to him."

"But… I've also realized… I care about Rory. Not as much as you, but there is something there. Is it possible to be in love with two people?" Ethan asked, making Benny smile softly at him.

"Maybe. You just gotta talk to him."

"What if he wants to kiss me again?"

"Do you mean, what if you want to kiss him?" Benny asked, raising his eyebrows at Ethan, who blushed guiltily. "Thought so. Babe, if you wanna kiss him, I don't mind. And you know why? Because I love you and you love me. I know you feel something for Rory. I think I've always known. It's okay."

"You really love me that much? That you would let me kiss another guy?"

"Yes. I don't own you. You are my boyfriend though. If you go off to have sex with him, there's gonna be a problem and someone's ass is getting kicked. But kissing? It's harmless. … I am a better kisser than him right?"

"Yes," Ethan said with a chuckle, making Benny smile.

"Then call him and invite him over."

"Thank you."

…

Rory was surprised Ethan had called him over, but he went anyway, only to see Benny's car outside Ethan's house. He was scared that the taller guy was gonna kick his ass, but he went on anyway and knocked on Ethan's door.

"Come in," Ethan called out, making Rory wonder why he couldn't answer the door himself. He opened it and made his way into Ethan's living room to see Ethan sitting on the couch. Alone.

"I saw Benny's car outside. Is he here?" Rory asked, to which Ethan nodded.

"Yeah, he is. He's upstairs, resting his arm," Ethan said, a light blush on his cheeks. "I've told him everything."

"Everything?"

"Yeah. And he was surprisingly okay with it."

"Really? So okay that he would leave us alone together?"

"Yeah. Because I told him that even though I love him," Rory winced as Ethan said this, "he knows I care about you, more than I should care about a best friend…" Rory smiled a bit as Ethan stood up and walked to him. "I had to tell him, you know."

"I know. What's this mean for us?" Rory asked, looking sadly at Ethan.

"I love Benny. With all my heart. But… there's a part of my heart that has a definite Rory claim to it."

"… I really care for Sarah. I don't like hurting her like this. So… I guess we're done?"

"I guess so," Ethan said as Rory reached for his hand and intertwined their fingers.

"I love you Ethan."

"I love you too Rory," Ethan said, and they moved together to exchange a small, quick kiss. "Best friends?"

"Always."

…

**Next chapter is the end. This story really grew on me in this chapter.**

**I hope everyone likes it.**

**-JustMe133**


	11. Graduation

**Hope you (the reader) likes it!**

**Updated: 6/4/2012  
><strong>

…

"Ugh, why does graduation have to be outside?" Benny complained, his red graduation gown unzipped over his black jeans and button down shirt. "It's so hot."

"It's not that hot," Ethan said, making Benny sigh dramatically. "Quit complaining."

"I wish I could sit near you."

"Too bad. You're like one of the last students."

"I know! I have to wait for all you slowpokes to finish."

"Quit complaining and go get in line. I'll see you when we're done." Ethan leaned up and kissed Benny's cheek before walking away from his boyfriend. As he did, he could still hear him complaining.

"This suuuuuucks!" Ethan chuckled to himself and got in line. Graduation couldn't pass soon enough.

…

Graduation seemed to pass agonizingly slow, but it was over eventually.

And the no-longer-students of Whitechapel High all cheered, glad that it had ended.

Ethan met up with Benny, who was smiling so widely that he couldn't help but make Ethan smile as well.

"We're done! No more school!" Benny said, embracing Ethan with his good arm, considering the other was in the sling still.

"What about college?"

"College smollege, we'll worry about that later. For now, we celebrate," Benny said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at Ethan.

"Maybe later. We've got families to find."

"Fine," Benny said with a pout, which just made Ethan laugh again. They joined hands and made their way to where their families were standing and talking.

"Mom!" Ethan called out, making the blonde woman turn and greet him with a smile. He let go of Benny's hand so he could hug her and then his sister. He looked over to see Benny doing the same to his family. Once that as all over with, Benny put his arm loosely around Ethan's shoulders.

"We've got something to tell everyone," he said, sharing a smile with Ethan. "We were thinking of moving in together."

"Aww," everyone said together, making both Benny and Ethan blush. They both turned with a small wave from their families to go hunt out their friends.

Sierra and Erica found them first.

"We're sorry," they said in unison with the decency to look upset.

"For…?" Benny said, fishing for the excuses.

"For trying to make your lives miserable," Erica said while Sierra nodded.

"Yeah, we're both really sorry," Sierra agreed, frowning a bit. Ethan looked at Benny, who leaned into whisper into his ear. Ethan nodded then grabbed Sierra by the arm.

"Come with me," he told her, dragging her away. Benny did the same with Erica.

…

**With Ethan and Sierra:**

"Sierra, you made most of my senior year a living hell," Ethan said, turning to face her. She looked a little upset but nodded.

"I know. I just… I just liked you so much! I was … devastated that you chose Benny over me. I just kind of snapped."

"I noticed."

"I'm sorry though. I realized it wasn't worth it after your dad tried to kill Benny. Tormenting you just wasn't worth it."

"Well, I talked to Benny, and we both agreed to give you and Erica a … goodbye present of sorts."

"Really? But you guys hate us."

"I know. But we figured we could do this one last thing." With that said, Ethan moved a little closer to her and pressed his lips gently to hers. As he pulled away, he saw her face break out in a huge smile.

"That was the best goodbye present anyone could ask for."

…

**With Benny and Erica:**

"Wanted to bitch me out in private?" Erica asked as she stood looking at Benny, who just shook his head.

"No. But now that you mention it, you did try to kill Ethan and end our relationship."

"I loved you! What else was I supposed to do? But … I know I shouldn't have done any of that. I should've been normal and found someone new."

"Yeah, that's what you should've done. But you didn't. But! I forgive you. I can tell the sincerity you have for all the hell you caused us."

"Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?"

"No. I wanted to tell you goodbye also."

"Oh. Bye then?" Benny smirked and moved to where he could kiss her quickly and pull away. She looked stunned. "You're really good at goodbyes."

"Thanks. Bye Erica."

"Bye…" she said in a dazed voice. He just shook his head and went off to find Ethan.

…

Ethan was wandering through the crowds, looking for Benny, when Sarah found him.

"Ethan! I'm glad I found you! I was wanting to talk to you."

"About…?"

"Rory. Or you and Rory to be specific." Ethan's face paled as he looked at her. She must've noticed his look because she chuckled. "I'm not upset Ethan. Rory told me everything. And I mean _everything._ So I just wanted to let you know, if you and Rory need to … "express" yourselves every now and then, feel free to do it."

"What?"

"If you and him want to kiss each other every now and then, go ahead. Besides, what I don't know won't hurt me," she tells him with a wink. Ethan felt his face heat up as she laughed at him. "I'll see you later."

…

Benny found Ethan with a beet red face and weird expression.

"What's up?" he asked, placing his good arm around Ethan's waist.

"… Sarah just told me Rory told her everything and that if me and him need to kiss sometimes it's okay with her…"

"Wow. Really?"

"Yeah… Just caught me off guard I guess."

"Looks like it," Benny said, laughing at Ethan and kissing his cheek.

"How is it that neither you or Sarah care that Rory and I like to kiss each other?"

"Because we both know that, even though you like each other, you love us."

"How is it that I got someone like you in my life?"

"You're just lucky I guess."

…

**The. End.**

**Let's hope I can think of a good story to come in and take this one's place.**

**Hope ya'll liked it.**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
